Normal
by EchoGalen
Summary: Doccubus. Bo temporarily loses her fae abilities and she's afraid of Lauren's reaction. So she tries to hide it.


"Kenz, I can not just _tell _her!" Bo Dennis fumed as she walked around the clubhouse, trying to escape her persistent best friend.

"She's going to find out sometime, Bobo. Especially if there's any-" Kenzi brought her hands in front of her and made the hand motions of scissoring and pounding her fist into her palm. Bo groaned and reached for a chocolate chip cookie the pair usually kept in the house. She would have gone with the day old pizza, but she needed comfort food and the cookie was doing it just nicely.

"Why did you have to move at the last minute?"

Kenzi looked flabbergasted and said, "I don't do bugs! It was going to munch on my face. My beautiful, beautiful face. I need my face." Kenzi looked toward Bo and said more calmly, "Look dude, I'm sure Lauren won't care if you've lost your succutouch. And just like Trick said, you'll get them back in a few days! You can not ignore Lauren for a week, Bo, it's not cool."

"Since when did you get on the Lauren train?" Bo asked, groaning again at the point her friend made.

"I lurves me some Lauren. Of course that could go away if she tries to poke me with another needle. I swear she jabs it in harder than really necessary."

"Keep the joke inside, Kenz."

"I'll try, lova. Now scoot! Go, go on, go to your precious Hotpants."

Bo groaned again, louder this time, as she was shooed out of the clubhouse and into the brisk cold of the outskirts of the city.

If Bo knew one thing, it was that she could not, would not, tell Lauren about losing the things that made her fae. What if she didn't like it? What if she tried to study the abilities the massive bug underfae's stinger had, that had taken away Bo's powers? What if Lauren wanted to wait to have any type of fraternization until Bo got her powers back? Okay, Bo chastised herself, Lauren would totally not do that. But the ache in the brunette's heart never subsided as she drove her junk-piece of a car down the long streets to the light fae compound that Lauren was housed in.

Knocking on the door curtly, something Bo usually never did, she was rewarded with a brilliant smile as the doctor opened it and looked toward her girlfriend. Bo noticed the very appetizing shirt Lauren wore that drooped down into a v-neck and hugged her curves nicely. Her jeans were hugging tightly to Lauren's legs and Bo wanted to tear them off right there. No, she told herself, no I'm here to tell Lauren about the problem... yeah the problem.

"Bo, come inside."

Lauren moved out of the way for Bo to enter and retreated into the kitchen to get two glasses of wine. Something the couple almost always did when visiting each other. It was so mundane, that ritual, but Bo loved it. It made her feel... normal.

The blonde came over to the couch the succubus was sitting on gingerly and put the glasses onto the table. Lauren touched Bo's leg and smiled like nothing was wrong. Bo couldn't tell if Lauren knew, couldn't tell if Lauren could see the jitters Bo was having, as she looked at the brunette. And suddenly, Bo didn't want to be there. Didn't want to face what could come next. Steeling herself, she tried to speak.

"Lauren... I have something to tell you."

"Oh," Lauren's eyebrows rose in a question and Bo's heart broke. This was the face Lauren always made when they were about to talk about something important. Somehow the blonde always knew Bo had done something wrong, something completely and utterly wrong, and she always waited patiently for Bo to find the right words to say. Bo's mind flicked to the night she told Lauren about Dyson and she tried to shut it down immediately. _No, this was about the bug. This was about us. _

Looking toward Lauren she tried to continue. "When Kenzi and I were on a case something... happened. A bug, it had a stinger and it would have hit Kenz but she got out of the way in time and it went straight for me. And I couldn't get out in time. And-"

"Bo, are you okay?" Lauren's eyes were instantly fearful as she scavenged Bo's body for signs of injury.

Bo's heart broke again. "No, Lauren, I'm fine. I'm fine. I just... the stinger did something to me. Trick said something about dampening my blood cells somehow and, I don't know he said something like that. My... abilities, what make me fae, are gone. They'll come back though!" Bo said instantly, trying to gauge Lauren's reaction as she told her. "Trick said it was only a temporary thing. And I'll be like fae again after a few days or weeks. And please say something."

Lauren's eyes wondered Bo's and she said almost in a whisper, "You're... like a human?"

"Y-yeah. No feeding, no chi, no extra strength." She laughed at her last quip, a humorless laugh that was trying to be filled with excitement, but failed. "But I'll be fae again, Lauren. I will. I promi-"

Bo was cut off by Lauren's mouth on hers. The blonde brought up her hands to the side of Bo's face and deepened the kiss. As she pulled away, Bo saw water well up in the corners of the blonde's eyes. Bo, who was extremely confused, tried to wipe them away.

"No feeding, no chi, no extra strength. You're like me, Bo. You're... like me." Lauren whispered, trying to keep the tears at bay. And suddenly Bo knew what was happening. What Lauren was saying. For the past few years it had been all about Bo.

Bo being afraid.

Bo being fae and Lauren, her lover, being human.

The possibilities of killing her passed into Bo's mind every single time they slept together. And now, just for a few days, they could be a normal couple.

_Normal._

Bo's eyes widened and she couldn't understand why she had ever tried to hide this from Lauren. Bo, who had always longed to be human, hiding such an important dilemma from her girlfriend, the human lover. She smiled at the blonde as she brought up her hands to her face.

"I'm just like you," She said, bringing Lauren into an intoxicating kiss.

They would be that way for the rest of the evening, the rest of the days they had together until Bo's succubus touch came back as they were tangled in bed together almost a week later. The week of being human, being normal, was all Bo- and Lauren- could ever dream of. They had shared it. Together. And Bo couldn't have had it any other way. She was. And always would be.

Normal.


End file.
